Ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt?
by Fleppy85
Summary: Season 13, Dead Air Spoilers! GSR!


"Ist jetzt eine gute Zeit?"

Als Grissom ihr diese Frage stellte zog sich bei Sara alles zusammen. So lange hatte sie die Anrufe ihres Ehemannes ignoriert, hatte seine Anrufe weggedrückt, jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl als ihm zu antworten. Russel war gegangen, der Fall war gelöst, sie konnte keine neue Ausrede erfinden.

"Ja." Eigentlich wollte sie nein sagen, es war keine gute Zeit, aber wenn sie ehrlich wahr, dann gab es keine gute Zeit. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, nicht weil sie ihn nicht liebte, sondern weil sie Angst hatte vor dem, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, je länger sie diese Unterhaltung herauszögern würde, umso größer war die Chance nicht das zu hören, was sie befürchtete, dass er ihr zu sagen hatte.

"Gut, ich habe ewig versucht dich zu erreichen."

"Entschuldige, ich hatte viel zu tun, wir hatten einige großen Fälle." Zum Beispiel der Fall mit Doug, den sie bisher nie erwähnt hatte. Kunststück, sie hatte auch nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen seitdem Doug hier in Las Vegas gewesen war. Was nicht mit Doug zu tun hatte. Oder nicht nur. Vielleicht war es ein Thema, das sie lieber vermeiden wollte.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut." Was für eine Lüge. Es ging ihr alles andere als gut. Sie fühlte bereits wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog und ihr übel vor Angst wurde. "Und dir?"

"Mir geht es gut und…ich vermisse dich."

Sie vermisste ihn auch, wollte fragen wann er nach Hause kam. Ob überhaupt. Oder ob er länger in Peru bleiben wollte. Sollte. Musste. Was auch immer sie einsetzte, es bedeutete, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten. Dass er im Ausland war und sie hier in Las Vegas. Getrennt. Gezwungen weiterhin sich nur einmal im Monat zu sehen, zu hoffen, dass wenn man anrief, der andere gerade Zeit hatte.

"Ich vermisse dich auch."

"Sara…"

"Weißt du, wir haben gerade einen Fall über eine ermordete Fernsehmoderatorin gelöst." Wenn sie redete, dann konnte er ihr nicht sagen, dass er noch länger in Peru bleiben würde. Oder dass er in ein anderes Land gehen würden, egal wohin, aber nicht nach Las Vegas. Nicht zu ihr. Sie durfte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Durfte es nicht zulassen, dass er ihr Herz brach oder sie in tiefe Trauer stürzte.

"Es gab einen herbeigeführten Stromausfall während einer live Übertragung, das Licht viel aus und als es wieder anging, da war die Moderatorin tot. Erstochen. In weniger als zwanzig Sekunden war ihr Leben aus. Sie war nicht beliebt, hatte viele Feinde. Das machte es nicht einfacher den Mörder zu finden. Im Endeffekt haben wir die Szene nachgestellt, jeder von uns war ein Verdächter. Wir hatten drei Hauptverdächtige, jedoch schaffte es keiner der drei von dem Ort, an dem sie sich während des Mordes aufgehalten hatten, zum Tatort zu kommen.

Trotzdem war ich, als die Moderatorin, am Ende tot. Russell war der Mörder, der Produzent hatte mich "umgebracht". Er war der einzige, der das kleine Zeitfenster nutzen konnte um ungesehen zu mir zu gelangen."

"Interessant."

"Ja, das war es."

"Russel ist ein guter Boss, hast du dich inzwischen an seine Art gewöhnt?"

"Ja, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich dich nicht lieber als meinen Boss zurück hätte. Mit dir was alles…alles war schöner mit dir. Wir vermissen dich, Greg, Nick und ich, wir denken oft an die Zeit zurück, in der du und Cath noch hier waren. Unser altes Team, mit Warrick."

"Wir können die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, Sara."

"Nein." Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht die Zeit zurück zu drehen? Zu der Zeit, in der sie jeden Tag zusammen waren. Selbst das ewige Versteckspiel war besser als eine Ehe in unterschiedlichen Ländern.

"Was ich dir sagen wollte…"

Oh Gott, sie musste ein neues Thema finden, etwas um ihn abzulenken. Sie durfte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, durfte ihn nicht ihre Welt, ihre Hoffnung zerstören lassen. Was konnte sie ihm noch erzählen? Wie konnte sie ihn ablenken? Vielleicht schaffte sie es, ihn so sehr abzulenken, dass er vergaß, was er ihr sagen wollte.

"Weißt du…"

"Sara, lass mich bitte ausreden. Es ist wichtig."

"Okay." Sie hatte keine Chance mehr, sie musste ihm zuhören. Musste das ertragen, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Auch wenn es weh tun würde. Wenn er so oft anrief, dann konnte es keine gute Nachricht sein. Oder?

"Du weißt dass mein Job in Peru fast zu ende ist."

"Ja." Ja, das wusste sie. Deswegen hatte sie seit Tagen diese Bauchschmerzen und Angst ans Telefon zu gehen, wenn sie seine Nummer sah. Peru war bald Geschichte, was würde dann kommen?

"Ich habe diverse Angebote aus anderen Ländern."

Sie hatte es gewusst. Er würde in ein anderes Land gehen, vermutlich noch weiter weg und dann würden sie sich gar nicht mehr sehen. Oder noch weniger als sie es eh schon taten. Ihre Ehe wurde immer mehr zu einer Scheinehe und gab nichts, dass sie dagegen tun konnte.

"Du hast bereits einen neuen Job."

"Nein."

"Nein?" Sondern? Was kam nun?

"Oder ja, ich habe starke Tendenzen zu einem Angebot.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Er hatte sich entschieden, hatte über ihre Beziehung entschieden.

"Was? Zurück nach Europa?" Viel weiter weg ging kaum. Zentralasien vielleicht noch.

"Nein."

"Asien?" Wieso nicht die schlimmste Vorstellung aussprechen? So wusste sie schneller, ob diese eintreffen würde.

"Nein."

"Sondern?"

"Die Universität von Las Vegas hat mir einen Posten angeboten. Ich dachte mir, es ist mal wieder Zeit nach Hause zu kommen, mehr Zeit mit meiner Frrau zu verbringen."

Hatte sie richtig gehört? Er wollte in Las Vegas arbeiten? Sie würden zusammen sein? Wie ein ganz normales Ehepaar? Würden sich jeden Tag sehen? Das hörte sich so gut an, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein, sie musste sich verhört haben.

"Kannst du das wiederholen?"

"Ich komme zurück nach Las Vegas. Wenn du willst. Willst du?"

Wenn sie wollte? Was war das denn für eine dumme Frage? Natürlich wollte sie. "Mehr als alles andere." Und das Ziehen im Magen, das schlechte Gefühl, war auch verschwunden. Statt der traurigen Schwere war ihr Körper von einer unbekannten Leichtigkeit erfüllt. Als wenn sie schweben würde. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal dieses Gefühl gespürt hatte.


End file.
